Mending Broken Hearts
by 21penmanships
Summary: The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first? [1st Gen/10th Gen] [Time Travel] [Parallel World]
1. Ch 00

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary :** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 00 : Salvation will Appear ?**

" It's happening again Giotto " a woman with an oversize white mushroom hat over her dark green hair, and an orange clover-like birthmark under her right eye said in a troubled voice as her left thumb grazed the surface of her orange winged oval ring.

Giotto, a blond man in his grey pinstripe suit and cape, sighed tiredly and touched his own ring with a frown. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"They are threatening the balance of the world." A lean albino with gray overall with a matching checkered mesh iron hat and mask said as he stared at the seven marble pacifiers on the table in front of them.

Giotto ran a hand over his unruly blond hair and stared on the ceiling in deep thought.

They were in one of the meeting rooms inside the Vongola mansion. A meeting between the Tri-Ni-Sette administrator, Vongola and Mare Sky.

They all know that they can't hold the enemy down any longer. They needed to finish them. But the problem was...

They weren't enough.

They knew that they needed help.

Just then, they felt another presence from the corner of the room.

"Show your self" Giotto demanded calmly as he was already equipped with his gloves.

And out came a blind middle aged man. His cane tapped the carpeted floor as he made his way over to the trio.

"Talbot" The albino acknowledged.

"Greetings Signore Vongola, Signore Checkerface, Signora Sephira." Talbot greeted.

"What brings you here Talbot?" Giotto asked as he put away his gloves, seeing as the new presence was of an ally and friend.

"I have come here to pass on a valuable information that might and might not help with our situation." Talbot answered.

The trio narrowed their eyes in confusion. Talbot took their silence as a cue to continue.

"I believe that the three sets of seven were just recently passed on ?" Talbot asked. Checkerface and Sephira nodded in confirmation.

" Except from the first set, the Pacifiers. I am currently keeping them since their _return_. " Checkerface added.

Talbot nodded at that and decided to continue on.

" Believe it or not, I have winded an information that our enemy has come from the future. "

Collective gasps were heard from the trio.

"You mean that Millifiore Famiglia came from the future ?!" Giotto exclaimed in disbelief.

Talbot nodded in confirmation " Yes. Exactly 410 years in to the future. They came back here in the past to change many things. And sadly, we cannot overpower them with their new inventions."

"But how could that happen without our knowledge?! Kawa- Checkerface and I should have known this!" Sephira demanded, panic, disbelief and confusion lacing her voice.

"I have heard that they brought an invention that could counter the Tri-Ni-Sette power." Talbot informed.

"Th-they can c-counter the _Tri-Ni-Sette_?!" Checkerface exclaimed. He was so shocked that his concentration wavered and his mist cover dispersed. Now, a lithe albino in green kimono and small round spectacles over the bridge of his nose replaced the previous lean man.

Giotto could only stare in shock as the previous intimidating man was replaced by a _less_ intimidating person.

"Uhh... Checkerface." Sephira called out softly, albeit hesitantly.

Said albino looked at her in confusion, seeing as her expression became one of nervousness and unease.

"Illusion " She simply said, and the albino just muttered curse.

"Fuck"

"That is least of our concerns as for the moment." Giotto tried to dismiss the albino's annoyance shot at him. He turned to the eldest male in the room and asked.

"How do you think we can win against them?"

"That my friend is a little complicated " Talbot admitted. "A foe from a different timeline can only be defeated by someone from that same timeline or someone of that caliber. "

"What?" Giotto ask, seemingly unable to grasp the meaning of the given explanation.

"If we could get someone from the future, even if not from the same timeline as the Millifiore - but still strong enough to overpower and defeat them - we could win." Sephira elaborated for him, but even she was confused.

"But how will we do that?!" The blond exclaimed.

"The _Vongola Rings_." Kawahira muttered in realization.

Giotto frowned. _Vongola's Time._

"Don't we have any other choice?!" Giotto asked in frustration.

Talbot only shook his head in reply.

With a deep sigh, Giotto excused himself out of the room to gather his Guardians.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary** **:** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 01 :** **Calling Forth Our Saviour**

Giotto stood along with his Guardians in a circle outside the Vongola manor, in a clearing deep inside the forest.

With a deep sigh, he motioned his guardians to summon their flames. As they did, Giotto closed his eyes and also lit his ring with his dying will flames and called out to the Vongola Rings' special ability of 'Time'.

He frowned when he felt eight flames react to their calling. One for each element, aside from Mist who had two. Following his intuition, he subconsciously reached out to the 'Sky' element user. He gasped and lost concentration when the Sky flame he was trying to reach trashed in his touch, and the surrounding flames were clinging to him one by one.

~0~

"-TTO! GIOTTO! GIOTTO! "A familiar voice kept shouting his name. He could feel his body being shaken.

He groaned as he felt every inch of his body in pain. _Ouch! What happened?_

"We found you passed out after you were enveloped with light, degozaru" His raven head friend, Asari, answered. _oops. I think I thought that aloud._

He slowly sat up and realized he was in the infirmary. His red head friend, G., handed him a glass of water which he gladly took and drank.

"So what happened? " An uncharacteristic frown made it's way to Asari's face, but it was G. who answered.

"After we lit our rings, you were enveloped with light. It was too long that we almost panicked, if it wasn't for Talbot who told us that you were alright." G. sighed before continuing. "After that, you passed out and out of it for three days."

"T-THREE DAYS?!" Giotto choked on his water. Asari quickly sat beside his best friend and pat him on the back to somehow relieve the blond from lack of air.

"Yeah. -"

"HOW MANY CAKES DID I MISS?!" Giotto unknowingly cut off his red head friend.

"That's -"

"FIFTEEN! I MISSED FIFTEEN SERVES OF CAKES!" Giotto cut off again.

With a throbbing vein on his head, G shouted at his blond friend.

"Will you shut up for a minute?!" G exploded causing Giotto to clamp his hands over his mouth.

"If you got something go worry about, it should be our recently _attempt summon._ " G scolded. "No one appeared when you collapsed and up until now. The only thing we got is today's earthquake."

"Earthquake? " Giotto repeated.

Asari nodded beside him, " _Hai_. Though it was mild, it actually lasted long."

While contemplating on the news, his Hyper Intuition kept flaring. Yet he can't understand what it was trying to tell him.

Moments later, Knuckle and Daemon Spade rushed inside the infirmary carrying a small bloodied child in his arms.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! " Giotto asked as he stood up from his place, offering the bed to the child in his Mist Guardian's arms.

But he frowned slightly as he thought of the child's flame to be familiar.

As Daemon set the child down, Knuckle ushered everyone out and immediately started his healing.

All four of them stood outside the infirmary impatiently.

"I was walking around the forest when the earthquake happened." Daemon started. "Then out of nowhere, a light appeared infront of me."

"Are you saying..." G trailed off.

"When the light disappeared, I saw her." Daemon continued. "When I saw her condition, I ran straight here. Thankfully, that priest was on the front door."

Well, speaking of the priest... Knuckle had this solemn look on his face.

"Knuckle" Giotto called out, silently demanding him to reveal the situation of the kid.

"She's not fine." Knuckle started. "She lost too much blood. But the most terrifying thing is that her organs are dying."

"Both of her lungs were pierced by shards of broken ribs. As for her kidneys, it looked like she was hit by something to crush it along with her stomach. Her right eyeball was also damaged."

A collective gasp could be heard.

"Th- That means...!" Giotto choked on his words, unable to continue what he was saying.

"Can we see her?" Asari asked.

Knuckle nodded solemnly. Daemon rushed past the priest and sat beside the child he found.

Her body was covered in bandages: her one eye, head, arms, and legs.

" _Nii-san?_ " The girl muttered in her sleep.

' _Japanese?!'_ they all thought.

Daemon felt a pang of regret. Normally he wouldn't be like this. There is just something in her that seems to pull him closer.

Then an idea clicked in his mind.

"Illusions! "Daemon shouted, surprising everyone around him.

"What?!" G asked in annoyance.

" _'To create something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit.'_ " He recited his role as a guardian and summoned his scythe.

" _'Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something.'_ "Giotto repeated and soon realized what his Mist Guardian was talking about. "Real Illusions"

Daemon smirked and went to cast illusionary organs for the child.


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary :** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 02 : Mist Princess  
**

 _A little girl sat in a dark void, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried._

 _'Mukuro-nii, I'm scared' She cried over and over again._

 _Then suddenly, faded images flashed in front of her. And image of a small happy family; A mother and a father, holding hands with two kids of no older than 3 years old._

 _Her breath hitched as the image cracked and shattered, replaced by another woman intimidatingly towering over the two kids and another kid smirking in t_ _riumph._

 _The image of the male kid beside her gradually faded, leaving only her and the evil duo._

 _'Mukuro-nii'_ _she whimpered as she watch her own image fade away._

~0~

"Oi. Knuckle. Is the brat still not awake yet?" a red head male asked his co-guardian.

Knuckle, a raven haired male in black priest robes faced his friend and solemnly shook his head.

"She's EXTREMELY too beat up. It'll probably take her EXTREME weeks or even months before waking up. She's only a child after all." The priest said as he finished checking up the unconscious child.

"How about Melon head's illusions? Are they really helping?" The red haired male asked in concern.

The raven haired priest led his friend out of the infirmary to let his patient rest more comfortably in silence.

"I'm actually amazed TO THE EXTREME! Daemon's illusions were EXTREMELY **real** enough to actually let her organs to function properly and EXTREMELY stable her vitals." Knuckle announced his amazement.

"You mean **'Real Illusions'** ?!" The red head exclaimed in disbelief. "He can do that?!"

Knuckle grunted an affirmative response but then frowned as he remembered something. "There's something EXTREMELY bothering me, though. But I think Giotto had already noticed it too."

"What is it? What are you talking about?" G frowned.

"Nufufu... That child..." Another voice answered and a second later Daemon had joined beside them on their way to Primo's office. "... she had a different set of clothes."

"Huh?" G eyed his co-guardians weirdly as Knuckle agreed to Daemon's statement.

"Orphans and street children _doesn't_ wear fashionable clothes." G scowled as he spoke. "Giotto and I could attest to that. Back when we were still street rats, it didn't matter what clothes we wore as long as it's _wearable_."

"No, G. That's not what we mean." Knuckle said, losing his trademark 'EXTREME' to his sentence.

But before G could retort, all three guardians found themselves in front of Vongola Primo's office.

Upon entering, they realized that everyone was already there waiting.

"Let's start the meeting" Giotto announced as he stared his guardians' eyes, one by one.

~0~

 _It was dark. But she could still see things within a few meters away from her. She clutched dirtied teddy bear closer to her chest._

 _It had been months already since the day they took away her older brother. And now, here she was, crying her self to sleep in this dirty attic with no mattress, pillow or a blanket to fight the chilly cold night air._

 _Light slowly peaked out of the only window on the room._

 _'It's morning again' She thought solemnly to herself. 'Another day filled pain'_

 _As soon as she thought of that, the attic door was pushed open, only to reveal her stepmother._

 _"Come with me, quick" the older woman barked._

 _She stood up as fast as a hungry little child with no sleep for days could do. Which isn't very quick._

 _She stumbled on the last few steps on the stairs. It hurt. But she wouldn't cry. Because the woman in front of her doesn't care at all. Nor any one in this hellish house cares._

 _"What are you doing?!" The older woman sneered. "Get up or I'll drag you across to the living room!"_

 _The little child stood up, forcing her tired and weak body to follow the lady again._

 _Three men in cheap shirts were waiting for them on the living room. One of them smiled eerily and asked "Is this the one?"_

 _Her stepmother smiled and replied curtly. "Yes"_

 _A second man approached them and handed the woman a thick white envelope. "That's the full payment"_

 _All of this happened in front of the child in question. She watched in horror as realization dawned on her. **Her stepmother had sold her.**_

 _A rush of adrenaline surged on her as the first man reached out to grab her. She bit down on the hand that held her._

 _"AAAH!" The man screamed in pain. Taking this chance, she dashed down the hallway and to the front door. However, luck wasn't on her side as the third man suddenly appeared in front of her and immediately knocked her out._

 _~0~_

 _The next time she woke up, was to a protective embrace. She tensed as memories before she was knocked out played on her mind._

 _"Shh." a familiar voice filled her ears. "You're safe now."_

 _Looking up, she saw the person she could only imagine she will ever see again. Tears of happiness and relief filled her eyes._

 _"Mukuro-nii!" she cried._

 _"I'm here, Nagi. I'm here." He reasured as his own eyes brimmed with tears._

 **-TBC**


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary :** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 03 : A Dim Sun**

 _A young boy with whitish crop cut hair held a younger girl with short auburn hair firmly by the hands._

 _"Kyoko.. Mom and dad said we should remember to look at both sides of the road before crossing." He reminded._

 _The younger girl, Kyoko, beamed. "Uhn!" She chirped._

 _The young boy smiled at his sister. They were nearing their house when both of them heard crashing noises from inside their own house. Immediately, both of them run towards it._

 _The boy was the first one to reach their door, just in time to witness their mother throw a large bag at their father's chest._

 _"Get the fuck out of this house!" Their mother shouted, her voice full of hate. "Don't you ever step foot of this house ever again! You-!" She continued to shout more words he couldn't understand._

 _"Mom? Dad?" Kyoko whimpered behind him. Afraid and confused of what was happening, just like him._

 _"Kyoko! Ryohei!" Their parents called out at the same time, causing the older woman to glare at her husband._

 _"Leave" The older woman seethed. "And both of you kids get upstairs."_

 _The older male sighed, walked to his children and gave them a firm hug. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he go._

 _"Mom? Where's dad going?" Ryohei asked._

 _"Far away. And you'll never see him again" The older woman replied and turned to go to the kitchen._

 _"Eh? Dad's never coming back?!" Kyoko repeated, eyes wide._

 _Both of the children turned to watch their father walk away. Kyoko shook her head in denial._

 _"NO! DAD!" She cried, tears slipping out of her eyelids. She clenched her hands at her sides. And before Ryohei knew it, she ran away... Following their father's form on the other side of the road._

 _"Kyoko, wait!" Ryohei shouted and began running after his sister._

 ** _*BEEP!* *BEEP!*_**

 _A loud horn was heard, and Kyoko stopped at her tracks. She looked at the speeding vehicle with wide fearful eyes._

 _"Kyoko, MOVE!" Ryohei desperately shouted and added more spring to his run._

 _"KYOKO!"_

* * *

~0~

Knuckle closed his bible as the mass for today was already over. He walked towards the chapel, all the while being greeted by people. He smiled at them and wished them a blessed day.

As he entered the sacred room for praying, he kneel and prays. It was silent for a long time, until the chapel doors was swung open and a panting man entered.

As much as the priest wanted to frown to this man's actions, he knew he had a very good reason for it.

"What is it?" Knuckle asked calmly.

"Father, some mafia famiglia is terrorizing the town!" The man said in urgent.

"I see. Bring the injured somewhere safe. I'll be there after I've contacted Giotto and the rest of the Vongola." He instructed. The man nodded in understanding.

* * *

~0~

 _"This is your fault!"_

 _"How the hell should this be my fault?!"_

 _"If only you -!"_

 _"WOULD YOU STOP BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER?!"_

 _"Excuse me, ma'am and sir. This will be your last warning. Please do not shout here in the hospital. Many patients are currently resting." A doctor intervened his parent's arguments. "If this continues on, I will be calling the security and force you to leave the area. And I don't care even if you are the parents of the patient."_

 _It has been three weeks since that incident. Ryohei wasn't fast enough save his sister. And now, Kyoko is in coma. The doctors said she could wake up anytime soon. Since that day, he never left his sister's side. And since that day, their parent never stopped arguing. Day and night, he'll hear their endless verbal fights. It was tiring._

 _He stood up from his place on sister's bed side, and walked out of the room. A nice walk around the hospital is always good once in a while, especially when both of your parents are in the same room._

 _As he step through the door to the hospital garden, he was greeted by a blinding light and he instinctively raised his hand to his eyes, covering it. And the next thing he knew is that he was in front of a man in old fashioned black priest robes._

* * *

~0~

Knuckle was tending on to G's wounds when a bright light suddenly blinded them.

"What the hell?!" G shouted as he covered his eyes.

"Is it an enemy attack?!" Lampo panicked from the corner of the church.

 _"Koko wa doko?"_ A squeaky voice asked. Everyone was immediately on guard with their weapons out. Though they were surprised to see a white haired kid beside Knuckle and G.

 **-TBC**


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary :** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 04 : Another Kid**

 _"M-matte!"_ The kid squeaked in fright and panic. He backed away from the five scary people.

 **[ Translation :** _W-wait!_ **]**

"A... kid?" G was unsure whether to calm the kid down or to tie him up.

"G. Calm down. He's just a kid." Giotto said.

G scowled and replied. "It wasn't you who nearly got a heart attack."

Asari stepped forward, minding the distance between him and the frightened child. He asked softly. _"Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka, degozaru?"_

 **[ Translation :** _What is your name?_ **]**

 _"Watashi no namae ha Ryohei desu"_ The child replied meekly.

 **[ Translation :** _My name is Ryohei_ **]**

 _"Kodomo o shinpaishinaide kudasai. Wareware wa gai o imi shimasen, degozaru"_ Asari assured the child. Ryohei nodded, though he didn't show any signs of trusting them any time soon.

 **[ Translation :** _Don't worry, child. We mean no harm._ **]**

"So... What did the kid say?" Lampo asked.

G sighed and bopped the green haired teen on the head. "If you had only paid attention to Asari's Japanese lessons, you would have understood what they said to each other!"

"Ow!" Lampo whimpered. "I did somehow understood mostly what he said!"

"He didn't say anything other than _'Where am I?'_ , _'Wait!'_ and _'My name is Ryohei'_ " Giotto answered.

 _"Anata ha dare?"_ Ryohei asked, eyes full with wariness.

 **[ Translation :** _Who are you?_ **]**

" _Watashi no namae ha Giotto."_ Giotto intruduced himself.

 **[ Translation :** _My name is Giotto._ **]**

"G" G said while casually waving a hand.

"Lampo" Lampo said, voice laced with uncertainty. Probably from not knowing what the kid just said, and just said his name like G and Giotto did.

 _"Namae wa Knuckle."_ The priest introduced himself.

 **[ Translation :** _Name's Knuckle._ **]**

 _"Watashi no namae ha Asari."_ The last one said.

 **[ Translation :** _My name is Asari._ **]**

"You know, it's uncanny that the kid and Knuckle look alike." Lampo commented.

"I agree." Giotto replied.

 _"Koko wa doko?"_ Ryohei repeated his first question.

 **[ Translation :** _Where am I?_ **]**

"Sicily, Italy" G replied.

"I-Italy?! _Dono yō ni watashi wa koko ni kimashita no?!"_ Ryohei exclaimed.

 **[ Translation :** _How did I got here?!_ **]**

The red head just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not helping, G." Giotto mumbled.

 _"Dono yō ni wareware wa kore wa watashinoie de hanashi ni tsuite wa?"_ Giotto suggested.

 **[ Translation :** _How about we talk this at my house?_ **]**

 _"Otaku?"_ Ryohei asked.

 **[ Translation :** _Your house?_ **]**

 _"Hai."_ Giotto nodded.

 _"Īe. watashi wa dekimasen."_ the kid declined and telling them that he should go back to his sister's side.

 **[ Translation :** _No. I can't_ **]**

 _"Anata no imōto?"_ Giotto asked.

 **[ Translation :** _Your sister?_ **]**

Ryohei nodded and added. _"Kanojo wa byōinde desu"_

 _ **[ Translation :** She's in the hospital **]**  
_

 _"Byōin? Nani desho?"_ Giotto curiously asked.

 **[ Translation :** _Hospital? What's that?_ **]**

The kid gave him an odd look before answering. " _Byōi_ _n. Karera wa byōki ya kega no chiryō ni ōkina shiroi tatemono."_

 _ **[ Translation :** Hospital. A place where they take the ill and injured. **]**  
_

"Aa... An infirmary." Giotto mumbled in understanding.

"What are they talking about now?" Lampo asked.

"Giotto's inviting the kid back to the mansion, but the kid declined. Saying his sister is in the infirmary." G translated.

"Is his sister hurt too? Like the girl back at the mansion?" Lampo asked.

"Maybe." G replied.

 _"Wareware wa modotte jitaku de kanja o motte imasu. Kanojo wa konsui jōtaidesu. Shikashi, watashitachi wa kanojo ga itsu demo sugu ni me o samasu tame ni kitai shite imasu. degozaru."_ Asari started, _"Wareware wa anata ga koko de owatta ka o chōsa shi, anata ni modotte shutoku suru hōhō o mitsukeru shinagara, naze anata wa watashitachi ga kanojo no sewa o shinai nodesu ka?"_

 _ **[ Translation :** We have a patient back at home. She's in a coma. But we're expecting her to wake up anytime soon. Why don't you help us take care of her while we investigate how you ended up here and find a way to get you back? **]**  
_

"Asari!" Giotto exclaimed in alarm.

"We need to do this Giotto. If we don't convince this kid to come with us, he'll be in danger here, degozaru." Asari explained. "And if it turns out he's from the future too like the girl back at the mansion, then we need him close by. We need to train them."

"But still, using the girl as an excuse is not a good choice." Knuckle informed.

"Hey, G..." Lampo called out, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Who's that?" He asked while pointing to the floor by the redhead's other side.

A kid with short silver hair was lying beside the red head. His whole body was covered in bruises and splotches of blood has stained his white shirt.

"Oh shit. Another kid?!" G exclaimed as he called for Knuckle.


	6. Ch 05

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary :** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 05 :** A Raging Storm

A little boy with shoulder length silver hair is running like his life depended on it. Soon, dark clouds rolled off from the distance and heavy pelts of rain fell from the sky, drenching everything within its reach.

As he stepped on to a puddle of water, he lost his balance and fell on it.

"Look what we got here" He was startled when he heard an unfamiliar voice somewhere. "It's Signore Gokudera's bastard child"

The kid looked around, and just noticed that he'd run in to the back streets of their town. A frail looking man stepped out of a dark alley.

"Who are you?" The child asked, eyes set to a cold glare that no child could do.

"Aa.. It doesn't matter." The man casually waved a hand as if to swat the words away. "The question here should be: What are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you?!" The child exploded. "Leave me alone!"

The child got up from the puddle and turned to sprint away. Too bad his short legs could not run fast enough. He was lifted to the air from his shirt collar.

"Who said you could go?" The man asked with a glare that sent cold shivers down the child's spine. "Your father owes me a ton for assassinating someone. He hasn't fully paid me yet. I think you'll be a great convincing material so he'll pay me up."

"Well news flash: I ran away from them because no one cares about me! And that includes dad! How will he pay you if he doesn't care?!" the child screamed with so much pain and hatred. He kicked and kicked the air, trying to escape from this man.

"Well if that's true, then you are of no use to me anymore. Once a trash, will always remain a trash, huh?" The man said in disappointment. He then threw the child to the side like a garbage, not caring at all that the child's small body slammed on a concrete wall.

"T-take that b-back...!" The child wheezed.

"What was that?" The man asked with a raised brow.

"I s..said take back what you said!" The child demanded, eyes set on another cold glare; only faltering once after coughing violently.

"Why? It's true. You are your father's bastard child. No one will accept you. You are a trash." The man said and walked away.

Since that day, the little silver haired child got into fights as he traveled from one place to another; desperately trying to find a place he would feel accepted and belonged.

A few months later, he finds himself staring at the clear blue sky, wondering how things ended up like this.

 _Aa.. That's right! It all started when I was walking around the mansion and trying to avoid my sister._

His expression turned as blank as a sheet of paper. He recounted how he heard everything as he walk in the hallway near the maids' quarters. He was currently avoiding his sister.

The maids and a few butlers were chatting when he walked close by, he accidentally heard a few snippets. And one of them was that he was not his mother's son, but his piano teacher's.

He ran away after that. It was too difficult to comprehend, even for a genius like him. It struck him hard to know that the woman you thought was your mother, is actually not.

That the woman teaching him piano and Japanese lessons is his real mother. _Lavina._

She died on his birthday. Her car fell off a cliff while on the way to his party.

The child clenched his fists in rage as he remembered what he gathered while living in the streets; his blood mother's accident was a fake, the real reason she died was that his own father ordered her assassination.

"Hey brat!" A rude call broke through his thoughts.

"What do you want, bastard?!" he snarled.

Without a warning, his aggressor stepped forward and threw a punch. With reflexes gained from everyday fighting, the kid dodged the punch easily. His hands reached inside his battered shorts and pulled out several dynamites and a matchbox.

Deafening explosions were heard throughout the area. It lasted for only a few minutes before a booming taunting laugh erupted.

"I knew there would come a time when you'll ran out of those sticks!" The man exclaimed loudly and laughed.

The child's eyes shadowed, a hand reached out to his back pocket.

 _This is my last one._

A faint image of a doe eyed gravity defying haired brunet his age flashed in front of him. Face twisted in an angry expression.

 _'You think you had it bad?'_ He remembered _his_ words

 _'Your family lied to you. Your mother died. You believe your own father was the culprit. All these caused you to run away?' He_ asked incredulously.

 _"SHUT UP!"_ He remembered himself shout in rage. _"You don't know what I've been through!"_

 _'Open your eyes and look around you!' He_ shouted back. _'If you think you had the worst experience then think again! There are more than billions of people alive, scattered in all seven continents! There are people out there who had_ _it_ _worse than you, Hayato!_ _'_

A choking grip held him by the neck. He felt himself lifted in the air.

With practiced ease, he lightened his dynamite and dropped it by his assailant's feet.

 ** _"Arrividerci, bastardo"_**

 ***BOOM!***


	7. Ch 06

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary** **:** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 06 : Requiem Rain**

 _"Mom, Dad" He croaked out._ _His body trembled and endless tears streamed down his face as he stared at the pooling blood under his parents' lifeless bodies._

 _He could hear the sirens from the distance, but the next thing he knew was that his surroundings were on fire._

~0~

* * *

In a traditional Japanese room, one man has just finished his music. Asari set aside his flute and took the cup of tea in front of him. He sighed as he thought how things were for the last two months.

The girl, Nagi, who was in a coma until last week was now awake. She now wears an eye-patch over her injured eye. Her organs are still sustained by Daemon through illusions. Though everyone is baffled as to why she sticks with the illusionist all the time, while shying against everyone else.

Ryohei was different than the other two children currently living with them. He acts like he was glad to take a breather, a break from the problems of his life. Though sometimes they would see him stare in the distance, surely worrying about his sister's condition back at their time.

Hayato, the silver head kid who looks like their red head friend was the worst so far. He was so distant. Everyone tried to approach him, even Daemon and Alaude but it was futile. It was like he built a wall around himself and no one could break it.

As Asari took a deep breath to relax himself, the scent of burnt flesh entered his senses. He instinctively jumped away and was horrified when an unconscious kid appeared out of nowhere.

"KNUCKLE!"

With that one frantic shout from the ever calm Rain Guardian, the whole mansion was once again in chaos.

~0~

* * *

"This is getting old, you know?" G commented as they gather around Giotto's office. "Injured kids appearing out of nowhere."

Lampo shivered, "It's really unnerving how Asari almost lost it when he found out that Knuckle wasn't home yet."

Giotto grimaced. "The kid's condition was terrible. He had third degree burns after all."

"Good thing you and Knuckle taught Ryohei how to use his Sun Flames just to keep him busy." G said.

"And that is one of the things I'm thankful of doing when I have time." Giotto replied.

"But still, it wasn't enough. The kid had only healed the other kid up to first degree burns." Daemon said.

"Hn." Alaude commented.

"Nagi, Ryohei, Hayato and now that kid with Asari. If these kids are our descendants like Talbot had said, I'm afraid to see what could have happened to mine." Lampo whimpered on his seat, a look of dread plastered across his face. The expression on Giotto and Alaude's faces did not betray the turmoil inside their head. Their descendants are the only ones left aside from the Lightning Guardian.

"All we can do is wait and see." Giotto said.

" _And_ hope." Alaude added in, voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

~0~

Day in and day out, Asari stayed beside the prone form of the kid who suddenly appeared in his room. Almost worrying everyone of his friends as he never emerged out of the infirmary room even at meal times.

Asari sat beside the infirmary bed, his both arms clutching the patients one uninjured arm like a lifeline. If this kid appeared before him, then it means that this unconscious boy wrapped in white bandages beside him is none other than his descendant.

A small shift on the bed caught his attention, he waited with bated breath as the kid's eyelids slowly open.

"Thank Kami-sama, you're awake!" Asari couldn't help but exclaim as tears gathered in his eyes.

The kid shifted in the bed and pain immediately shot up throughout his body. He groaned in pain.

"Shh.. You're still injured degozaru. You shouldn't move so much." Asari said as he helped the kid in to a more comfortable position.

"Eh?" The kid seemed puzzled.

"What is it, degozaru?" Asari asked in concern.

"When I moved it hurts so much." The kid croaked out. "But when _you_ moved me, it didn't."

Asari smiled as he got up and retrieved a glass of water by the table on the other side of the bed. He gave it to him and the child gratefully accepted it. "Maybe because I'm more careful than you did?"

"Thank you." The child said.

The door opened and in came a raven haired priest. _"Come ti senti?"_

 **[ Translation :** How are you feeling? **]**

"What?" The child asked in bafflement.

"He was asking how you are feeling, degozaru." Asari translated, he turned to his friend and asked _"Penso che si sta dimenticando che la mia linea di famiglia è giapponese?"_

 **[ Translation :** I think you are forgetting that my family line is Japanese? **]**

The man gave a hearty laugh, "Well I'm sorry, my friend. I was teaching Ryohei how to speak in Italian before I went here. I kind of got carried away."

They turned to the only kid in the room, "If you two are hungry, I'll bring a soup here." Knuckle suggested. The child merely nodded.

Knuckle turned to leave when he suddenly turned around as if remembering something. "Oh! And my name is Knuckle, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Asari." The man he woke up with, in traditional Japanese clothing said.

The kid gave a small smile, "My name is Takeshi. Nice meeting you too."

~0~

* * *

"Well, that went better than G's." Lampo commented as they eat dinner. In response, G bumped the green haired teen on the head hard enough to send the teen's face down his plate of food.

Giotto sighed, "Well, were talking about Asari here."

"Actually, the kid was forcing himself to smile degozaru." A voice by the door caught their attention.

"What do you mean?" Alaude asked from the corner of the table.

"When I left him just now to get some rest, I heard him crying." Asari said as he made his way to his seat on the table. "When he woke up, his eyes were filled with despair as if he lived through a nightmare."

"Well, that's actually worst than G's then." Daemon commented from his seat.

"That's _really_ unnerving. The future is scary." Lampo whimpered.

"A kid as young as them to be like this..." Giotto murmured. "Just what happened in the future?"


	8. Ch 07

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary :** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 07 : Protective Mist**

 _In a dark locked room, three kids were being kept. Chains encircled on their wrists and connecting to the steal wall. The sound of chains being dropped to the floor caught the other two kids' attention, but no words were said nor other actions done aside from that the other two detached themselves from the chains too. It was easily done since the chain bracelets were no longer securely clinging to their flesh. After all, they've grown drastically thin since the day they were brought to this place._

 _ **"Mukuro-nii!"** an image of a little girl was being dragged away flashed before him. His own little hands reached out to take her back, but neither of them could reach her._

 _ **"Nagi!"** Two different voices shouted desperately. Voices that weren't his'._

 _Then the image disappeared, but the voices remained._

 _"We're busting out of this stupid room." One voice said. He looked at the silhouette of a kid two years younger than him. As he can remember, the kid has brown gravity defying hair and chocolate doe eyes. Yet they were dull and full of hate and anger._

 _"And how are we supposed to do that?" He asked._

 _"Who knows?" The kid replied mysteriously._

 _He was about to scold the kid down when their steel cage door opened. As the man stepped forward, he noticed a slight shift in the darkness. And the next thing he knew, the man keeping them imprisoned here was down on his face and most likely unconscious._

 _"Let's go" The other voice said. And as far as he could remember, this one was a kid his age with black hair and eyes._

 _"Well, that was fast" the first kid commented._

 _He could only sigh. Then they run to their freedom. Well, limp. Actually. They limped as fast as a starved, bruised and battered kids could go._

 _"That attack took a lot from you, ne~ Skylark?" He commented as he noticed how the other kid would slowdown a couple of times, but not fully stop._

 _"Stupid human trafficking" he heard the first kid grumble in hate as he clutched his already bleeding reopened wound on the side of his stomach._

 _"Little usagi, maybe we should take some rest. You and skylark are at your limits." He suggested. As much as the other two wanted to protest, they couldn't because what he said was true._

 _Taking their silence as an agreement, he took point and searched a suitable hiding place._

 _"There!" he exclaimed in relief. "That warehouse looks abandoned!"_

 _As they take shelter and rest, he stood up again. The other two looked at him in confusion._

 _"I'll go out to steal some medicine and food." He said as he eyed the brunet's wound. "I'll be back immediately"_

 _He walked out and searched. He slipped alleys to alleys to avoid detection, and grab a fruit of two as he did so._

 _He was about to steal one last apple when someone grabbed his arm. "Stealing is a crime, young man."_

 _Struggling from the man's grasp, he suddenly felt himself be dragged to a nearby alley. Every fiber of his body and his instincts were screaming at him to get the fuck away from this man. But to his shock, this man pulled out a handkerchief and a water bottle from his bag. He then proceeded to clean and wipe out the dirt on his wounds._

 _"These are serious cuts, young man. Did you get in to a fight?" The man asked._

 _He couldn't answer the question. Well, it's not like you could just tell anybody that you're an escapee from the human trade center. He would just let this man assume for himself._

 _"Thank you" He whispered. He was about to run the hell away when the man placed a small first-aid kit on his tiny hands._

 _"I'm a doctor." The man said. "So don't take this the wrong way. I'm just doing my job to help you."_

 _With that, he run straight back to the warehouse._

~0~

 _A few days later, they still haven't moved out of their hiding place. Mukuro paced back and forth as he watch his youngest companion's ragged breathing.  
_

 _"His fever is still high" The other kid said as he checked the kid's temperature._

 _"His wounds were infected." Mukuro muttered to himself. He stopped on his tracks and thought back to the previous days. And he remembered something important. "I met a doctor a few days back, the first day we came here."_

 _The raven head kid looked at him, "Do you know where his clinic is?"_

 _Mukuro had a troubled look on his face. "Yeah. But..."_

 _"But what?" the other kid asked impatiently._

 _"Nevermind." Mukuro sighed. "I'll go and try to ask for his help."_

 _As he went out, he could only frown as he feel like something bad is going to happen today. And he wished he followed his instincts to not leave the safety of their hiding place._

~0~

Daemon found himself staring at a kid that looks exactly like him. He couldn't stop the shudder he felt crawling at his spine as he stare at his mismatched eyes, and the blood dripping from the kid's clothes - blood that he doubt was his.


	9. Ch 08

**A/N:** I'm sure that some of you are already dying to know the age of the 10th Gen kids. Am I not correct? And surely you are itching to know whether they are from the same timeline and world, am I wrong?

So, here's the answer: _Read the next chapter after this._ **Enjoy~! :P**

Oh! and special shout-out to Precious-Little-Girl for helping me with this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary** **:** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 08 : Thundercloud**

 _In a lone building a few kilometers away from Namimori, a bounded child lay on the dusty floor. His hands bounded so tightly that red angry lines were visible. The said child, despite being tightly bounded, never stopped struggling to get rid what holds him back at the moment._

 _The warehouse door opened and a man with a rough look carrying a wooden pole entered. He smirked smugly as he saw the struggling form of the kid._

 _"Hibari Kyoya" The man called out mockingly. "Your sight doesn't look highly anymore."_

 _The kid, Kyoya, growled behind the thick rope tied over is mouth._

 _"Ah? What was that?" The older of the two asked as he kicked the kid on the stomach, causing the child to cough violently._

 _"Don't worry, you'll soon get back home, just pray that you'll still be alive by then." The man said as he walked out once again._

 _~0~_

 _A few months later, Kyoya found himself sitting by their water fountain. Today is his birthday, but his parents were nowhere to be seen. He thought back to that time when he was kidnapped._

 _It didn't actually took long for his father to track their location and save him. Ah. That word tastes sour and bitter in his tongue. A Hibari does not and SHOULD NOT be rescued, even by their own family._

 _Kyoya's pride was damaged because of that. Ever since that day, he would train how to fight inside his room every single day. It was all because he didn't want to be saved by anyone ever again. Because he is a Hibari._

 _The sound of scraping metal over cement reached his ears and snapping him out of his train of thoughts. He fixed his posture, set his expression to blank and waited for his parents to pass by his place. He knew it was them and he was right because a few minutes after that annoying sound -that was their gate- happened, his parents appeared down the stone path to the front door._

 _"Kyoya" His father called out, voice as flat as ever._

 _The child didn't say a word, he just looked at his father in the eyes. Then he saw his mother hold out something to him. A long gift box. He gave her a blank look, but yet confused to what it might be inside it._

 _"Happy Birthday" She said._

 _He took it, and slowly peeled off the wrappings. He was anxious as to what his parents bought for him. Because really, if its a damn toy he'll be greatly disappointed. But it wasn't._

 _Inside that box, was the most beautiful thing he saw. It was a traditional Chinese self-defense weapon. A Guai (tonfa), to be exact. A pair of wooden practice Guai and a pair of metal ones with his name engraved on the short end of the weapon by the handle._

 _"Your uncle Fon will be visiting tomorrow to give you a little overview on how to use it." His father said._

 _Unknowingly, Kyoya gave the brightest smile his parents had ever remembered seeing on him. And truthfully, they were almost to the point of taking out their sunglasses because of how bright their usually poker faced son is smiling. It was really tempting._

 _True to their words, their relative, Fon, had came the other day to tutor young Kyoya on his Guai. Everything was going fine, until Fon failed to come back after six months through their training. The older man had just told them that he was needed elsewhere and was going to return when everything was settled, but he never did. Kyoya was disappointed that his uncle went away and it got worse when he never returned._

 _He would always go to the forest to train at daybreak and would return home by sundown. Day and night, he will train his body and practice his katas. Their butlers would bring him food for breakfast and lunch, and would accompany him home when it was time._

 _It was like a routine for another six months, until Kyoya noticed that no one went to get him when it was already past sundown one day. He frowned. This was unusual. As he prepared to head home by himself, he can't stop the dreadful feeling creeping inside him. And as he walks home, that feeling gets worse._

 _As soon as he reached home, he first noticed that the place smells like iron. He opened the front door and what greeted him would surely hunt his dreams. The place was in a wreck, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the blood pooling under the hanged bodies of their maids and butlers on wire cords to the ceiling; and in the middle of this all, his parents' bloodied bodies were too, hanged in their ceiling fan's blades._

~0~

Alaude was patrolling around the mansion when a bright light appeared before him. After the light disappeared he was not surprised when a kid was suddenly in front of him.

 **"Dare da?"** The kid asked rudely in japanese, a pair of bloodied metal tonfa already posed to strike and Alaude found himself dodging the kid's futile attacks. It was clear that the kid is in no condition to fight based on his sloppiness.

"Too slow." Was all Alaude said before thrusting a handcuff to the kid's nape, instantly knocking the kid out. As he picked him up, Alaude paused as he noticed that the kid had a nasty wound on the thigh. He knew that it was inappropriate, but he smirked in pride at his descendant as he headed back to the mansion to have Knuckle heal the child's wounds.

 _'For a wounded little animal, you sure seem to not know when to back down and lick your wounds.'_


	10. Ch 09

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary** **:** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 09 : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

All of the first generation Vongola Guardians sat quietly at one side of the long dining table with the kids opposite them; foods barely untouched as the atmosphere around them grows thicker and heavier as the time ticks by.

"Will you stop it?!" Lampo exploded startling his co-guardians. "What is wrong with you two?!"

Kyoya and Mukuro glared at the green haired teen. "Ask _him_ " both kids said in unison before glaring at each other again.

"Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun, please." Giotto pleaded as he pinch the bridge of his nose. In response, not only Kyoya and Mukuro but all the kids unconsciously stiffened and refused to look at him. This action never escaped the first generation's notice.

"It's not my fault, you know" Mukuro said after a heavy sigh.

" _He_ _**almost**_ _died_ " Kyoya hissed.

"Don't blame me for something I have no control over!" Mukuro shouted in anger.

"Where the hell were you?!" Kyoya shouted back.

"I was taken away and brought in to a nasty _laboratory_!" Mukuro replied, spitting the last word as if it was poison. He stood up from his seat beside Nagi, his chair scrapping the floor noisily.

"You could've escaped! Just like when we got out of _that_ place!"

"Easier said than done!" A trident materialized on the purple haired kid's right hand.

Kyoya retrieved his tonfas under the baggy shirt Alaude had lent him.

"Oi, oi!" Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, and Giotto were instantly in between them and the other kids reflexively stood up and took a wary step backward.

"Why don't we talk about this calmly?" Giotto suggested. The kids flinched in response.

"Do you all have a problem with me?" Giotto asked in suspicion and slight hurt. He have noticed it from the start, the kids never looked at him straight on his face. The first time they looked at him, they looked really surprised as if they saw somebody else in his place and then after that, they all avoided him at all cost.

None of the kids answered.

"Hey" Asari slightly tapped Takeshi on the shoulder.

"Ah! Gomen." Takeshi bowed. "I have just remembered that I have something important to do..."

"Me too" Hayato and Ryohei both quickly added and turned to walk towards the door.

"No one is leaving this room" Giotto said as he eyed the kids. "All of you sit down"

Reluctantly, everyone went back to their seats. Once again, there was a tense silence.

"Just tell us what's wrong" Asari sighed, breaking the tense atmosphere. "We want to help, degozaru"

The other guardians nodded in agreement while Alaude and Daemon remained stoic faced.

Unexpectedly, it was Nagi who spoke next. Her voice low and meek. "Please don't get mad at us, Giotto-san. We don't mean anything bad. It's just that..." Her lone eye looked straight in his eyes for the first time as she continued. "You look just like _him_ , Giotto-san"

For a second, the Vongola First Generation saw an older Nagi in her place but it was gone the next second leaving them to think if it was only their imaginations.

"Who?" Daemon asked in place of his boss, but the shy girl only bit her lower lip.

"I see _him_ in you" Takeshi answered next. His eyes were downcast and his normally cheerful aura vanished in an instant. "Tsuna"

"Who is he?" Lampo asked next.

"There is a cheerful kid that lives in our hometown that really looks like you, Giotto-san" Ryohei smiled in nostalgia.

"I don't know if we are all talking about the same person, but I met a kid with the same name three years ago." Hayato said, his eyes glazed over in remembrance. "His family came to my 3rd Birthday and it appeared that his father is well acquainted with my parents. He was really cheerful and his smiles are too bright..." A light chuckle escaped the little silveret's lips, then his eyes went downcast the next second like Takeshi had. "Then everything changed only a year later"

A cold shiver ran down everybody's spine and they involuntarily shuddered. The way Hayato worded it sets their mental warning bells off and the mismatched eyed kid and Kyoya shared a knowing look.

"Explain" Alaude demanded , trying very hard not to whip out his handcuffs and drag these brats down to the interrogation chambers.

"3 months after I met Tsu, they came back to Japan - their homeland. Though not long after that, I heard from my father that Tsu's family was assassinated." He took a deep breath before continuing. "We all thought he was dead too, until he showed up in Italy again a few months later. He said that his grandfather adopted him."

"I met Tsuna in my 2nd month at the orphanage that I was brought in after my parents died." Takeshi said somberly. "I was kind of glad when I met him, then I discovered how his parents died; I couldn't be any more happier to know that someone could actually relate to me. But five months later, he was transferred out; they said that he was adopted. "

"What?" Asari asked, dumbfounded at what he learned.

"My parents were killed too, just like Tsuna's." A tear slipped from his eyes. " _They_ killed our parents right in front of our very eyes. Gunned them down and left to die on their own pool of blood"

The Vongola Family gasped at the cruelty this kid had gone through.

"When you arrived, you were covered in burns..." Knuckle trailed off.

"They burnt our house to destroy my parents' corpses and the evidence that they were killed. They didn't bother to kill me because they knew that no one will believe me" Takeshi choked out, he was already crying and Asari was quick to come and comfort him.

"There is no mistake" Mukuro stared out the window and to the bright blue sky. He refused to look at anyone as he said those words. "Same name and same resemblance to Giotto-san. There's no mistaking that we are talking about the same person"

"Brown unruly not to mention fluffy gravity defying hair, round caramel doe eyes and chubby cheeks" Hayato listed off as he remembered his friend's features.

"Aa." Ryohei nodded as he too visualize the kid he was talking about.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he appeared out of nowhere like everyone of us did." Mukuro commented.

"What's his name?" Giotto asked after his long silence throughout the whole thing. His Hyper Intuition kept ringing, telling him that this kid they were talking about is the one that bears the Sky Element and most importantly, his descendant.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya muttered from his seat near the end of the long table, gaining almost everyone's attention. "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"


	11. Ch 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is only a fan fiction. Give credits to their rightful owners.

 **Notes:** Out of Character (OOC) Canons, AU, and Contains OCs and a bit of gore on further chapters.

 **Genre:** Action, Angst, Family, Tragedy, and Time travel.

 **Summary** **:** The world is in danger. They can't handle it by themselves. The Tri-ni-sette summons what they believe was their salvation. Seven Kids. Seven broken kids. How can they save the world if their only salvation is the one who needs to be saved first?

 **Ch 10 : Bovino Lambo**

Giotto stared blankly at the vintage grandfather clock in his office. His paperwork long forgotten as his mind whirl back to yesterday's conversation about the bearer of Sky flames from the future.

 _Tsunayoshi._

The blond young boss sighed as he recalled what had happened.

 _"You're lucky" Mukuro said after a short tense silence since Kyoya finished speaking and all heads turned to him in confusion. "Me and skylark didn't even get to know the little bunny that much. And when we did, he was already tainted"_

 _"what?" Lampo asked in pure confusion._

 _"Tsu may have changed, but he's NOT tainted!" Hayato defended._

 _"Obviously you met him before we did." Kyoya was the one who answered the silveret. His voice turned colder "But there's no soul that could've remained pure when you go through the hell we've gone through."_

 _They shuddered as the tense atmosphere came back full force._

 _"H-hell?" Lampo stuttered._

 _"You wouldn't want to know" Nagi warned, surprising everyone as her lone purple eye hardened._

 _"You kids." Giotto called out to their other guests. "Go to your rooms."_

 _"No" Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei disagreed._

 _"We want to know more." Ryohei said in grim determination._

 _"Tsu" Hayato muttered the nickname of his friend. "I want to understand what happened to my friend"_

 _"Tsuna is a friend." Takeshi added. "Not knowing is just the same as abandoning a friend. And I will never abandon them even if it's the last thing I could do"_

The blond boss sighed once again. He doesn't know why, but somehow he felt his heart swell in pride as he thought that these kids wouldn't leave his descendant behind. It was just sad and heart breaking what these kids had been through.

 _"What we have been through is not something we are willing to share with you" Mukuro's voice was low and threatening, and without another word, he, Nagi and Kyoya were gone._

"What am I going to do?" Giotto's troubled question echoed in his silent office.

~0~

Doe brown eyes scanned the surrounding area. The scent of smoke and gun powder strongly permeated the air. It was suffocating.

The last thing he remember was that the other kid with him - Kyoya - was going to get food for the both of them, but the next thing they knew... The small town they've been hiding at was attacked by _them._ Most of the townspeople were lucky enough to flee, but the rest were killed.

He clenched his small hands and gritted his teeth, _**They**_ _did it again._

Those men in united black and white uniforms. He will never forget those clothes. Those uniforms only belong to _them_.

First, it was his family. _They_ killed his parents looking for him. What did he ever do wrong with these people for them to hunt him down?!

 _They_ will never stop until _they_ find him.

"UWAAAAA!" A cry of an infant startled him. Out on instinct, he shifted to a defensive stance. A gurgled cooing floated to his ears.

With hesitant steps, he limped toward the sound. A gasp tore through his lips as he saw the state of the people he heard. The woman - who he assumed was the mother - was trying to comfort the still wailing child. Half of her body was crushed beneath the collapsed building of what he recalled was the clinic.

As if feeling his presence, the woman glanced at his direction making him flinch at the sight of her bloody face and glazed eyes.

"You" she rasped out, making him step backward. "You're not o-one of them"

He could only give her a nod as an answer, but it was enough for her and she gave him a smile.

"W-what's your n-name, young man?" She asked, blood steadily leaking from the side of her lips.

"T-Tsuna" He answered and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"T-they call m-me Ottavio"

"C-come" She pleaded, coughing and hacking up blood. "Please"

He inched closer.

"T-take my n-nephew and l-leave this place" She coughed more blood. With bloodshot eyes, she cried desperately. "I'm begging you"

Tears slipped out of his own eyes as he could only nod. He knelt in front of her and scooped the wailing child in to his little arms.

"W-what's his name?" He stuttered as he rocked the baby to slumber.

"Lambo" she breathed before the life she desperately clung on to vanished from her eyes. "Bovino Lambo"


	12. Ch 11

**Ch 11 : Brothers**

 **[ 2 Years Later ]**

A man in his early-mid 20's with spiky pure white hair and a purple upside-down crown tattoo under his left light purple eye stared outside of his room. It has been five years now since he have arrived here 20 years in the past, but until now he hasn't reached his goal.

There was a knock on his door and he didn't have to look to know that his right hand man, Kikyo, had let himself in without permission. "Sir Byakuran, we finally found him"

A smirk crept on the albino's face. **"Finally"**

* * *

150 kilometers south of Bari, in an abandoned house by the forest, lived two children; one of age 8 and the other of age 2.

The older one smiled softly at the young child beside him. It wasn't easy to raise the infant that was intrusted to him, especially that they couldn't stay at one place for too long - moving from one place to another. But somehow, this bubbly child was like a balm to his heart and he will never regret taking him in.

"Lambo" the brunet called out softly.

"Nii-nii?" the child replied curiously. Even though Lambo was already two years old and could walk on his own, he still couldn't say Tsuna's name [ but the brunet suspects that he _could_ , but just didn't want to call him 'Tsuna-nii' ]

"It's time for you to sleep." Tsuna said as he pointed at the window. The sun had already set and the only light illuminating the rickety house was a nearly burnt out candle.

The young Bovino whined about not being sleepy, but soon a yawn escaped his lips and Tsuna forced him to lie down and wait for sleep to come.

It took longer for Lambo to drift off to sleep though, but Tsuna couldn't complain; it really is hard to sleep with an empty stomach. There are days that they have to skip a meal or two to get by the next day, and it just happens that today was that day.

He had offered his share to Lambo so the child won't get hungry, but the young raven head was resolute to consume as little as he can and as fair to his brother as possible.

Tsuna worried that it would stunt the child's growth, but not realizing the same thing with himself.

As of now, their food storage consists of a loaf of bread and an apple. He would need to once again search for food. He was pretty lucky these past 2 years because some people who saw him carrying a crying Lambo bothered to help him, but now; Tsuna knew better than to only depend on people helping him. He knew that he had to work on it on his own. After all, Lambo is his responsibility; not anybody else's.

Sighing to himself, the 8 year old brunet blew on the candle and curled up beside his adopted brother, an old thin sheet of cloth serving as their blanket wrapping at their frail and thin bodies.

* * *

Morning came and as much as they want to stay at the rickety house, they had to move away. They've already stayed there for three months and it was a miracle that none of their trackers had found them yet.

Walking aimlessly through the forest, the duo thankfully found themselves a fresh drink from the waterstream. Handing over the apple to the young raven head, Tsuna pointed at the stream when the infant protested.

"I'll try catching us some fish" the brunet reasoned. "It may take a while, and I know you're already hungry"

It was true, Lambo was hungry; but he knew that his big brother was too. With a great deal of hesitation, Lambo accepted the fruit and took a very much desired bite in to it.

Tsuna could hear his own stomach rumbling, but he forced himself to focus on catching at least two fishes. Sharing only one could become a trouble to the starving duo.

This isn't the proper food for a child like Lambo or himself, he knows, but he didn't have a choice. This is better than nothing.

The rustling of leaves caught the brunet's attention. He looked away from the swimming fishes and stared at the bushes warily.

Muscles tensed and attention on full alert, Tsuna managed to yell at Lambo to get down just in time before a knife pierced through the tree the young Bovino was sitting by.

Soon, people wearing the hatefully familiar fullbody black uniform stepped out of the bushes. Looking up, Tsuna realized that people in the same white uniform were surrounding them even in the air.

 _Shit!_ Tsuna hissed to himself.

"There's another kid here!" Tsuna heard one of the men in black uniform shout to their leader.

He tensed when he realized that they were talking about a passed out Lambo.

"We have no orders to take him" The leader replied, uncaring. **"Kill him"**

"Yes sir!"

And Tsuna felt his heart stop as he saw the man raise a sword and stab his adoptive brother in the heart.

 **"LAMBOOOOO!"**


	13. Ch 12

**Ch 12: Tsuna-nii**

Silence reigned on the dining hall and Lampo stared unsure-ly at the young ravenhead infront of him. The child didn't look like he had any injuries so the young Lightning Guardian hadn't bothered rushing to find their trusty Sun Guardian.

As uncharacteristically calm Lampo might be about the situation at hand, he doubt the same could be said about the maids around him who are all staring wide eyed at the child on top of the dining table.

The young guardian picked the boy up carefully and cradled him safely in his arms. He immediately noticed how light and thin his descendant seemed to be.

Lampo almost cried. _'My descendant, what have they done to you?'_

A soft whimper escaped the child's chapped lips as if having a nightmare. And the kid probably does.

"Shh.." Lampo murmured as his protective hold on the child slightly tightened. "You're safe now"

Not many had missed the tear that rolled down his face as he exited the dining hall.

* * *

Eleven pairs of eyes stared at Giotto's youngest guardian as he talk to his young charge. They were currently waiting for Giotto to arrive for dinner. Apparently, the new kid arrived during breakfast and had been kept in Lampo's room until tonight. And as far as they've heard, the kid hasn't said a word since waking up.

The poor kid was so untrusting that it broke Lampo's heart. The green haired teen tried once more to coax his descendant to talk once more, but the opening of the doors distracted them all. An exhausted Giotto entered and the blond didn't seem to notice the additional kid to their slowly growing family until the kid had finally spoke.

"Nii-nii?"

Giotto blinked the tiredness from his eyes and he finally noticed the new kid. _"Excuse me?"_ he replied in italian, but the kid unexpectedly smiles at him and says in the same language:

 _"Lambo had been worried, Nii-nii"_ Lambo climbed down from his seat and approached the blond eagerly. He stared at the man, smile rapidly dropping and his emerald green eyes widened in horror as he realized that this man wasn't the brother he knew. "Who are you?"

Everyone quickly noted how the child switched from Italian to Japanese without trouble.

Lambo took a few shaky steps back, head turning from side to side to reassess his surroundings. Survival instincts kicked in when a hand lightly tapped his shoulder and the first thing he did was grab it and bite.

Asari howled in pain as the kid's teeth sank on his flesh and Lambo took this momentary stillness to chance an escape. He could barely hear the calls of a certain green haired teen above his raging heartbeat.

* * *

As Ryohei and Knuckle attend to Asari's hand, the rest of the Vongola Guardians followed after Lambo. The rest of the kids though had been left with them.

Mukuro stared meaningfully at Kyoya.

"Hn" Kyoya grumbled.

"The brat obviously knows Tsu" Hayato voiced what the rest of them were thinking.

"He panicked when he realized Giotto-san wasn't Sawada, though" Ryohei inputted from his place beside the remaining two Vongola Guardians.

Takeshi couldn't help but roll his eyes. "They obviously were on the run before being sent here, and being surrounded by unknown people didn't help ease his fear"

A short, tense silence hung in the air; Knuckle and Asari kept their mouth shut and silently listened to their guests.

"Tsuna-kun is probably lonely" Nagi said after a while. She ignored the gazes that bore on to her as her lone eye stared at the darkening sky. "If I am correct, then we're almost complete. Tsuna-kun is the only one left"

"He's probably already losing it" Mukuro voiced out in horror.

Kyoya's eyes widened at the implication, and Mukuro continued: "With us all vanishing like this and leaving him behind, he's probably losing his mind"

* * *

Within the dense forest surrounding the Vongola Manor, five individual adults were scourging the greenery for a sole kid.

Giotto stopped walking when his eyes finally found what they were looking for. He briefly lightened his left hand aflame to catch his guardians' attention. Looking towards Daemon, Giotto discreetly signaled for the man to use his illusions.

From the kids' description of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Daemon Spade tried his best to conjure an accurate illusion from what he could picture of Giotto's descendant.

"Nii-nii?" Lambo cried as soon as he saw the illusion, thinking that it was real. The child immediately dashed towards the illusion's awaiting arms, but before he could reach halfway from the illusion's position, Lambo fell forward as he lost his consciousness.

Before the young ravenhead reached the ground though, strong arms caught his falling form. Before the kid succumbed to the dark abyss of unconsciousness, Lampo heard his descendant murmur:

 _ **"Tsuna-nii"**_


	14. Ch 13

**Ch 13 : Dark Sky**

Heavy droplets of rain continuously pours down as the wind blows at insane intensity. Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed. Everyone could feel the Earth shaking with every tremor.

It has already been a month since Lambo had arrived in the past. It took them quite a while before the youngest time-traveler had opened-up to them.

The other kids wondered how the child could be damaged when he always acted normally. And truth be told, they should've known better than to judge.

As young as Lambo is, he really is damaged and hurting. They knew that if the kid's stories were true, then there is no doubt that the kid cracked because of his former surroundings.

Lambo was pressured, and he hid it well from others, most especially from Tsuna.

The Earth shook once more, sending everything off-balance. Giotto frowned, this mysterious phenomenal weather had been going on for a whole week now. And not to mention that his Hyper Intuition had been ringing non-stop since it started, causing him massive headaches.

The Vongola Don had long since blew his candle lamp off, considering that the flashes of lightning could light up his path just fine.

Another lightning flashed, once more lighting up the mansion's dark hallways. Not long after, the usual deafening roar of thunder followed.

Giotto stopped walking when his eyes caught another view of a flashing lightning. But this one's different. The bolt of pure electricity stretched far enough that it reached the ground.

 _Shit_ _!_

 **"EVERYONE WAKE UP!"** Giotto ignored his splitting headache and bellowed frantically as he ran towards the bedrooms. **"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"**

The first ones to leave their rooms were obviously, the Vongola Guardians. They were already holding their weapons and ready to battle. The only problem was... They weren't fighting enemies, but rather the weather.

"Giotto!" G exclaimed in alarm. "What's wrong?!"

Before the blond boss could answer, the kids' door opened. They looked sleepily to the panicking Don.

"Uncle?" Lambo called as he scratches his eyes.

A sharp intake of breath coming from Chrome sent them on full alert.

"F-Fire" Takeshi whispered with wide eyes as he stared at the distance. His body trembled at the sight.

Everyone followed his gaze and there, indeed, is a fire licking away at the forest.

"This is dangerous" Giotto muttered. He turned to the kids and ordered "You kids go to the maids' quarters. Tell them to lead everyone to the city"

With an affirmative nod, the kids followed his instructions and the adults went to distinguish the fire. Asari sent a worried glance towards Takeshi before he followed his comrades.

 _Takeshi will be fine._

* * *

Another lightning flashed, its bolt once again reaching the Earth's surface. An intense earthquake followed and shook the ground.

Everyone could feel the tug on their flames.

The kids stopped running beside the maids and looked back towards the forest surrounding the Vongola Mansion.

Only one name passing through their minds.

 _Tsuna_

* * *

The Vongola Guardians stopped at the edge of a crater. Everything surrounding it was scorched, and burned to a crisp.

All of them stared wide eyed at the figure on the center of it.

It was a child.

He was dirty and covered with bruises and cuts.

Nobody could move a muscle even as the child turned around to face them.

Cold brown eyes stared back at them.

Lampo fell on his behind in pure terror as he realized that the kid was covered in blood.

 **"Who are you?"**


	15. Ch 14

**Ch 14 : Broken Beyond Repair**

 _Chains rattled softly as something shifted slightly. The room is dark, probably as dark as the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. The labored breathing within it would have send any lesser man running away in fear if ever they heard it._

 _Footsteps soon echoed within the darkness from a few distance away. The sound of rattling keys soon echoed inside the dark room. Soon enough, light finally shined inside, accentuated by the grating sound of metal scrapping the rough cement floor._

 _The labored breathing silenced._

 _Footsteps once again sounded, and it stopped a few distance away from the dark corner of the room._

 _No words were uttered but the sound of a whip hitting flesh said everything one must have already know._

 _This continued on for what felt like hours with no end, but the one on the receiving end never once uttering a sound. Refusing to give his tormentor the satisfaction of hearing his pain._

 _Unheard to both occupants of the room, another pair of footsteps were nearing._

 _"Release him" A voice sounded by the still open metal door. It sounded bored and almost silent, but it was enough to be heard by the intended receiver. "Boss wants to see the kid"_

 _The tormentor merely hummed in reply and soon, chains rattled once again with it clanging when it was dropped to the ground._

 _The whip in the first man's hands lashed once again but this time, pulling a small body with it. Impressively it encircled the tormented one's neck like a leash. But he never gave a cry of pain even when the damn thing stings his skin._

 _Dull brown eyes tiredly stared up at the newcomer and a sardonic smile graced his chapped, bloody lips._

 _ **"You'll all die"** the child rasp quietly. It wasn't a threat. **"I'll kill you all"** he repeated before he was dragged across the floor like a dog refusing to follow his owner._

* * *

 _"How are you feeling, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A foxy smile that was so insulting graced the white haired mafia boss, Byakuran Gesso._

 _The dirty, and bloody child in question refused to answer and merely stared at him in boredom._

 _"My~ My~" the older man sang in fake concern. "The leash and the chains are probably making you uncomfortable, neh?" He gestured to the man standing guard to remove it._

 _Without hesitation, the man removed the restricting items. It wasn't like an overly injured and malnourished child that is a few steps from death could do anything to harm them._

 _Oh how wrong they were._

 _As soon as the flame restricting chains were undone, the child was enveloped in dark orange flames so intense that even the child's skin burned._

 _ **"I'll kill you"**_ _The child's voice sounded almost demonic with his raspy voice, but the one being threatened merely laughed._

 _"Your flames..." The white haired man pointed out in slight glee. "They aren't pure anymore"_

 _The child couldn't understand, but he didn't give it further thoughts. All he wanted is to give in to his burning desire to end everyone's life here and now._

 _ **"Die"**_ _The child whispered with so much hatred. He lunged his aching body as fast as his adrenaline-induced body could go. Though albeit clumsy, he strike at his target. But unexpectedly, as soon as his fist collided with the still smiling Don, he passed through it as if it was nothing but air._

 _The figure disappeared, but the voice remained._

 _It laughed. It was mockingly joyous and irritating at most._

 _"You actually thought that I'll just sit still like an idiot while you attack me?" The voice continued laughing. "I never thought that you were this idiotic, Tsunayoshi-kun~!"_

 _"Time to die" His tormentor said with a sadistic smile._

 _As tears cascaded down the child's bloodied face, only an anguished battle cry left his bleeding lips. Not a minute later, two bodies dropped to the ground, dead. The single survivor of the room went out and continued burn the whole place with his own hands._

 _ **"I'll kill you all"**_

* * *

"What happened to him?" Giotto asked for what felt like the hundredth time. No one could blame him though. Giotto's descendant is worse off than the others had been. So worse that Lampo couldn't stay anywhere within the 3 meter radius from the kid without trembling in fear.

The youngest guardian could never forget the the scene when they finally met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

When the kid found out that the Vongola Guardians are mafia affiliated, the kid went nuts and attacked them. All the time, he was muttering how he'll kill everyone in sight. But with the kid so heavily injured and weak, Alaude was enough to subdue him.

The rest thinks that this caused Lampo a permanent trauma of the child that even hearing his name sends the youngest guardian trembling. Not that the rest were any better. If Alaude and Daemon weren't prideful, they would have admitted that Tsuna's name alone sends a cold chill down their spine and puts them on their guard automatically.

"Tsunayoshi" Giotto muttered the name so brokenly. He ignored the visible flinch everyone had unconsciously reacted in favor of thinking of ways how to help his descendant that seems beyond saving.

Sadly, he got nothing.


	16. Ch 15

_**"Tsu-kun, what do you like mama to cook for dinner tonight?"**_ a distant sweet voice of a woman asked cheerfully.

 _Who?_

 _Her voice sounds familiar..._

 _ **"Omelette!"**_ a childish giggle sounded.

It was dark (was his eyes closed? or is the lights off? are there even lights in here? Where is _here_?) but it didn't bother him anymore. He was too used of the darkness to feel troubled or scared of it. In fact, darkness is like a safe haven to him; hiding him from the devil walking in the light.

Ha! How ironic is that? How _twisted_ is that? That  demons do not dwell in darkness but in the light?

 _ **"Tsunayoshi!"**_ a frantic and panicked male voice shouted.

 _This one sounds familiar too._

 _ **"Tsuna! Hide here. Do not get out no matter what! Don't make a sound, okay?"**_ The female voice from before said with heart wrenching sobs.

 _Who are they?_

 _ **"Mama and Papa, loves you"**_

A cold wind blew by, extinguishing every single candle that was lit.

Giotto, the only one who was still awake at this hour, rose up from his lying position and stared at the candle holder at the distance. As far as he could remember, all windows and doors were securely shut tight to avoid robbers (not that there would be any considering their status as a [insanely] strong vigilante group)

He stood up, having a nagging feeling that it wasn't a normal wind. Another breeze fluttered his curtains by the close windows. He frowned. _It was too cold to be_.

Exiting his room without any candles to light his way, he relied on the soft light coming from the moon to guide him along the hallway. His feet led him towards the infirmary where his descendant is sleeping.

 _Or_ _had_ _slept in._

With horror filled eyes, Giotto swung the already opened door. "Tsuna?" He called out frantically to the dark room.

There was no answer.

Backing up towards the hallway, Giotto rushed and searched the silent mansion. He did it alone, since he knew that his guardians are still shaken up by Tsuna's appearance and that the kids are too tired to help.

It took him half an hour of searching before he finally found a trail _outside_ the mansion in a form of _ice_. Giotto recognized it as flames turned ice like his own technique: Zero-Point Breakthrough.

Trees had one part of their trunks _iced_. Some of them had hand prints on them to signify that they were touched before the shards formed.

"Tsuna?!" Giotto called.

There was still no answer. He walked further, following the trail deeper in to the forest.

"Tsu-?!" Giotto choked as he finally caught sight of the missing child.

There was his descendant, cocooned in his own ice.

"TSUNA!" Giotto shouted in panic. He lit up his ring and hands to try and melt the ice away, but his effort was hardly rewarded. He stayed in the forest for the next hours even after the sun had risen in to the sky. His immense flame disposal was what probably attracted his guardians to his location as they had came running to him in alarm.

"Good morning~" He greeted with a tired wave. He was coated in sweat and hands were badly burned under the gloves. He was lying on his back and was gasping for breath.

"Let us help" G offered. One look at the ice and even Lampo could guess what Giotto was trying to accomplish. The rest of the guardians came forward and lend their flames, unfortunately, their efforts were as unsuccessful as Giotto had been.

"Step away from the child" A familiar voice said. Talbot came forward with Luce and Kawahira.

The Vongola did as what was told and looked at the blind old man in question. As if he knew (and he did) that the men were asking for answers, Talbot informed.

"This child is not yet ready" He said. "If he gets out of that ice he surrounded himself with, he'll only bring deaths to his remaining treasured people"

"How long would it take?" Giotto asked in worry. He knew that the ice was not dangerous and the most it could do is give Tsuna scars all around his body. It was better than freezing the child's internal organs or killing him. _But they were running out of time._

"A month or two" Talbot then seemed to contemplate. "Maybe even a year or more"

"That's too long!" Luce gasped. "Will we last that long to defend against our enemy?"

"This is better than trying to survive our own ally's attacks" Talbot pointed out. "We will not last longer than a week against this child's hatred." The old man turned to leave. "Let him sleep. It'll help everyone in the long run"

* * *

Tsuna's ice covered body was transferred back towards the mansion, in to a spare room. The children were saddened by what they heard of what happened and what _would_ happen. For the meantime, while waiting for Tsuna to piece himself together, the Vongola Guardians decided to start their combat training along with flame manifestation.

For the next weeks, their routine was train, eat, visit Tsuna and then finally, sleeping.

Giotto, in the other hand, had another routine.

Ever since Tsuna put himself in a deep sleep and encasing his body in ice to boot, Giotto had been _dreaming_.

It wasn't a normal dream though. His view was from the person's own perspective.

The first dream was of a happy family. A gullible, kindhearted mother and a goofy father. The dream was short, but heartwarming nonetheless.

The next dream was of an old man, a grandfather perhaps? He was all smiles and was almost always behind a tall desk. There were parts where the man was out in a garden, drinking in a porcelain cup (some tea?). He would wave sometimes and then chuckle to himself.

Giotto had suspicions that they were memories. Of whom, he had a nagging feeling of who the memories belonged to. The next one after that cemented his suspicions. It was a view of the park and Giotto easily recognized Takeshi and Ryohei.

As the days come, Giotto feels like the nights are dragging longer with how the next memories turned darker.

The latest memory he saw was of how Tsunayoshi was abused by his 'uncles'.

 _ **"Your parents died because of you"**_

Giotto seethed at the cruel whisper of some teen named Federico.

 _ **"Your friends died because of you"**_ The voice continued whispering. _**"Will you bring the same fate to the man who adopted you?"**_

 _ **"Are you going to lead my father to his own demise too?"**_

 _ **"How many people are you going to kill before you are satisfied?"**_

 _ **"How much more blood do you need before you are satisfied with the volume of redness in your hands?"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"When will you take the necessary steps to die?"**_


	17. Ch 16

**Ch 16 : My Name is Yamamoto Takeshi**

"The enemy has broken through one of our bases in the west" G had a grim look on his face as he handed the manila folder to his boss. "Alaude's making sure that the Millefiore doesn't come anywhere near the mansion anytime soon."

Giotto scanned the report. "How long can Alaude keep them?"

"A week at most"

Giotto glanced at Asari and Daemon. "Make sure that Alaude has backups" Then he turned to G, "Let's think of a plan to survive this war."

"Yeah."

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

The door swung open without being told to and a frantic maid informed them :

 _ **"Young Master Hibari is gone!"**_

Everyone paled. _What?!_

* * *

Far away, in the battlefield, Alaude stared blankly at the child glaring defiantly back at him. The child's hands were bounded by handcuffs that was attached to a steel water pipe.

Kyoya growled lowly. **[Let me fight!]**

Alaude stared blankly. **[No. Go home.]**

 ***BOOM!***

Despite the explosion, both Cloud Flame users didn't even flinch.

The child glared. **[I can take care of myself]**

A man in a familiar pristine white uniform came sailing through the air using flame-powered hover boots.

 _"Rings"_ Kyoya muttered lowly, discretely gesturing at the enemy's hands.

Alaude glanced at the enemy and sure enough, there were rings on their fingers, the color of their flames.

"Hn" **[What about them?]**

Hibari growled, tugging at his handcuffs meaningfully. **[Let go of me first]**

"Hn" Was all Alaude said before leaving the child in a safe place.

Hibari growled louder. **[Let go of me!]**

* * *

Giotto gritted his teeth when he dashed through the hallways towards a certain room. He slammed open the door and the occupants visibly flinched and jumped on their sitting positions.

The children stared wide eyed at the Vongola Don. "Uncle Giotto?"

The blond boss instantly noticed something. _Illusions!_

"Where's everyone?!"

One by one, the children melted to mists. Nagi looked guiltily at the blond and put her head down in shame.

 _"We're sorry, Giotto-san"_ and with that, she disappeared too.

* * *

"This is practically kidnapping" A young ravenet muttered lowly as he was being dragged by another certain ravenet.

"Just a little bit more, Lambo"

Another set of footsteps followed them and soon enough, Hayato; Ryohei; Nagi and Mukuro were behind them. Nagi was being carried by Mukuro over his back, and she muttered something to his ears.

"They found out we're gone" Mukuro relied the news.

"That's alright" Hayato replied.

"Thanks for the hard work, Nagi-chan!" Takeshi shouted over his shoulder. "Now, all we need to do is reach Hibari's location, right?"

"Yeah" Hayato nodded.

"Like I said before..." Lambo pried Takeshi's hands off his shirt before falling in to step as they ran side by side. "Are we ready for this?"

"Of course"

"We should be. We've been training for two years now"

"Kufufu~ What kind of question is that?"

"Whatever" Lambo rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Hmm?" They all perked up when they hear the commotion up ahead.

"We're close! Get ready!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Alaude stared slightly wide-eyed when a bunch of kids emerged from the forest and attacked the enemies without restrains. Looking around, Mukuro noticed something...

"Where's the skylark?"

Before any of them could guess, Alaude dropped down before them with a dark look on his face.

"You kids shouldn't be here" His voice was as dark as the night in his next words. **"I'll be arresting you all"**

 **"Shit!"** The kids cursed (except for Nagi). They tried splitting up but they were handcuffed and were forced to the ground before they even got away. Alaude then proceeded to drag them towards the side of a building where a struggling Hibari was in.

Kyoya's left eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Don't even ask" Hayato growled.

"Does it hurt?" Ryohei asked as he voluntarily approach the skylark. Just then, they noticed Kyoya's bleeding wrists from his struggles to free himself from the handcuffs and the thick pipe.

"No" Kyoya denied, but he failed to hide his wince when Ryohei started healing his wound using his sun flames.

"You already know that I can only heal wounds to an extent. We'll have to bandage the rest of what would remain" Ryohei said, "Can you still fight despite that?"

Kyoya replied with a blank stare. _Of course I can._

Ryohei rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Why did I even ask?_

Alaude left them in a similar state with Kyoya: handcuffed to the pipe.

"Oi, Mukuro" Hayato called, "Can't you do something to this?"

"Kufufufu" The child with mismatched eyes laughed arrogantly. "Of course I can" and he promptly conjured an illusion of lock picks. In about a few minutes and he was free. One by one, he helped his companions to get out of their binds. (And of course, Hibari was last - just to annoy the little guy)

"Couldn't you conjure something that could've free us sooner?" Lambo muttered as he wrung his wrists.

Mukuro glared at the raven haired child. He pointed at the discarded handcuffs. A large ax was conjured and as it was brought down to the binding metal rings, instead of it being cut in half, the sharp blade of the ax had chipped off.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

Alaude growled when he noticed the kids had joined the fray. Asari did a double take.

 _"What are they doing here, degozaru?!" (Japanese)_

Alaude grunted in response. **[Don't know]**

The two Guardians decided to take the kids back to the mansion as soon as the chaos was done. As they took a closer look though, they noticed that the kids were fairing well.

 _"They're putting their training in to use" (Japanese)_

Kyoya grunted as he slammed a tonfa on an enemy's face, sending the man three times bigger than him skidding back. Another attack from the skylark and his enemy was down for the count.

"Kyoya-nii's really angry" Lambo observed as he dodges a downward knife-slash. He reached out a hand to his enemy's outstretched arm before activating his flames; electrocuting the poor older man. It's a good thing the first thing Lampo taught him was flame control. ( _"It's easier to attack your enemy if you know how to defend yourself using your flames"_ )

"We EXTREMELY know!" Ryohei shouted back as he threw a corkscrew punch towards his enemy's face, knocking the man unconscious.

"Can't blame him, though" Takeshi chuckled as he dashed towards another enemy. Asari forbid him from using a real katana, so he is using a bamboo sword to fight. He struck his bamboo sword towards the unsuspecting enemy's nape, rendering the guy unconscious.

The two Vongola Guardians barely kept their focus on their own fights. Half of their attentions were directed at the kids, keeping an eye on them. But they couldn't keep it up for long and they decided to just trust the kids to be alright and attacked their enemies with more vigor, to end the fight as soon as possible and drag the kids back to the mansion.

It was a chaos and as the fight dragged on, the kids were starting to get tired. Takeshi dropped to his knees when he was slashed by a Storm Dagger on his leg.

He gritted his teeth to reign in his screams when he felt his wound throb and seem to breakdown flesh by flesh.

 **"TAKESHI!"** Ryohei shouted in alarm and quickly dashed towards his friend's side. He started up his Sun Flames and they both belatedly realized that an enemy was approaching.

 **"LOOK OUT!"** Nagi screamed as loud as she could, gaining the attention of all their allies.

 **"RYOHEI! TAKESHI!"**

Both kids' eyes widened when they realized their predicament. In the last second, Takeshi pushed Ryohei from harm's path and took the full brunt of the attack. Lightning flames electrocuted him as soon as the knives sunk on his skin: arm, abdomen and leg.

"No" Ryohei breathed, dread crawled at his stomach and he attempted to crawl his way back towards his friend.

A loud release of gas was heard, distracting everyone; Millefiore and Vongola alike.

"W-what is that?!" Lambo choked as he pointed at the thing that appeared on the field.

The thing was a humanized huge robot with a head resembling a fly. It exhaled a cloud of smoke before it raised its robotic arms.

"Hah!" One enemy snorted. "You Vongola's are finished"

"What is that?" Asari frowned, weapons at the ready.

 _ **click, click, click**_

"A _mosca_..."

Was the last they heard before homing missiles rocketed towards both the Rain and Cloud Guardians.

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

The dust cloud that dissipated shown that Alaude and Asari were fine behind a green barrier. Both Guardians' and the kids' attention zeroed in on Lambo, the only one they know that could have done it.

True to their assumption, Lambo was crouching low with both hands slammed on the ground. Beads of sweat rolled on the side of his face and he was breathing heavily. As soon as he retracted his arms, the green barrier shattered.

Alaude immediately ran towards the new enemy, passing by the young ravenet. "You did well"

* * *

The kids (Hayato, Lambo, Nagi and Ryohei) were desperate to run over to Takeshi's side but unfortunately, their enemies wouldn't let them. Men just keep coming at them, ready to break their bones and slice their throats.

Alaude, Asari, Mukuro and Kyoya attacked the mosca with no restraints but the damn robot wouldn't budge or break...

Well, until Alaude had had enough and used his flames to enhance and multiplicate (not a word) his handcuffs and encased the mosca in it from head to foot with both Mukuro and Kyoya following suit with final blows.

There was a stilled silence for a minute, merely observing the stilled robot. Then it moved. Small rocket missiles escaped from it.

 **"Shit! Run!"** One Millefiore cursed as he ran for his life. **"The stupid thing malfunctioned!"**

And true to his words, the artillery was fired everywhere with no distinction.

Multiple ***BOOM*** s were heard and Nagi's shriek was barely heard by her allies. Her eye widen as she saw a missile coming straight at her. She dropped to the ground and crouched, her arms instinctively coming up to protect her head.

 **"NAGI!"**

 ***POOF!*** the sound was barely heard among all the noise. The pink cloud of smoke remained unnoticed.

Nagi anticipated pain, but she felt none. Cracking her eyes open, and putting her arms down from shielding her face, she saw a tall man's back in a crisp black suit with a katana in his hand in a defensive position.

The people in the field stilled for a moment before the man dashed straight towards the rampaging robot.

A single slice of his sword split the mosca in to two, and as he brought down his sword in a stab, the mosca was officially dead.

The breeze gently ruffled raven locks.

The man shouldered his sword before turning towards everyone. His grin was as familiar as his face.

"Yo~!" He greeted with a wave.

"W-who are you?!" The enemy demanded despite his fear.

The man grinned as his eyes narrowed.

"I am Yamamoto Takeshi" The new arrival gripped his sword tightly.

 **"Rain Guardian of Vongola Decimo"**

 **\- TBC**


End file.
